spongebobfandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πρότυπο:Data:Διάρκεια
}| |Ζητείται Βοηθός = 8 λεπτά, 16 δευτερόλεπτα |Σκούπισμα Υφάλου = 2 λεπτά, 50 δευτερόλεπτα |Τσάι στο Θόλο του Δέντρου = 11 λεπτά |Φουσκομαχίες = 11 λεπτά, 4 δευτερόλεπτα |Σκισμένα Παντελόνια = 11 λεπτά, 2 δευτερόλεπτα |Ψάρεμα Τσούχτρας = 11 λεπτά, 2 δευτερόλεπτα |Πλανγκτόν! = 11 λεπτά, 1 δευτερόλεπτο |Ζωηροί Γείτονες = 11 λεπτά |Σχολή Πλοήγησης = 11 λεπτά |Παράδοση Πίτσας = 11 λεπτά |Σπίτι μου Ανανάκι μου = 11 λεπτά |Ο Γοργόνος και το Αγόρι Πεταλίδα = 11 λεπτά |Πίκλες = 11 λεπτά |Επιτηρητής Κτηρίου = 11 λεπτά |Τσουχτρομπλεξίματα = 11 λεπτά |Ο Πύραυλος της Σάντυ = 11 λεπτά |Οι Τριζάτες Μπότες = 11 λεπτά |Ο Φυσιοπαντελονής = 11 λεπτά |Η Ανάποδη Μέρα = 11 λεπτά |Πολιτισμικό Σοκ = 11 λεπτά |Π.ΛΑ.ΚΑ. = 11 λεπτά |Μπομπ Μπρατσάκης Φουσκοπαντελόνης = 11 λεπτά |Καλαμάρης Το Εχθρικό Φάντασμα = 11 λεπτά |Ο Συνοδός = 11 λεπτά |Ο Υπάλληλος του Μήνα = 11 λεπτά |Ο Φοβοπαντελονής = 11 λεπτά |Ήμουν ένας Μικρός Γκάρυ = 11 λεπτά |Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης 129 = 11 λεπτά, 32 δευτερόλεπτα |Κόψιμο Καράτε = 11 λεπτά |Ώρα για Ύπνο = 11 λεπτά, 12 δευτερόλεπτα |Σαπουνάδα = 11 λεπτά, 34 δευτερόλεπτα |Η Ημέρα του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου = 11 λεπτά |Το Χαρτί = 11 λεπτά |Άααργκ! = 11 λεπτά |Ο Βυθός = 11 λεπτά |Τέξας = 11 λεπτά |Μικρά Βήματα = 11 λεπτά |Πρωταπριλιά = 11 λεπτά |Η Σπάτουλα του Ποσειδώνα = 11 λεπτά, 16 δευτερόλεπτα |Οι Γάντζοι = 11 λεπτά |Ο Γοργόνος και ο Στρείδης 2 = 11 λεπτά |Your Shoe's Untied = 11 minutes |Squid's Day Off = 11 minutes |Something Smells = 11 minutes |Bossy Boots = 11 minutes |Big Pink Loser = 11 minutes |Bubble Buddy = 11 minutes |Dying for Pie = 11 minutes |Imitation Krabs = 11 minutes |Wormy = 11 minutes |Patty Hype = 11 minutes |Grandma's Kisses = 11 minutes |Squidville = 11 minutes |Prehibernation Week = 11 minutes |Life of Crime = 11 minutes |Christmas Who? = 22 minutes |Survival of the Idiots = 11 minutes |Dumped = 11 minutes |No Free Rides = 11 minutes |I'm Your Biggest Fanatic = 11 minutes |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III = 11 minutes |Squirrel Jokes = 11 minutes |Pressure = 11 minutes |The Smoking Peanut = 11 minutes |Shanghaied = |Gary Takes a Bath = 6 minutes, 31 seconds |Welcome to the Chum Bucket = 11 minutes |Frankendoodle = 11 minutes |The Secret Box = 11 minutes |Band Geeks = 11 minutes |Graveyard Shift = 11 minutes |Krusty Love = 11 minutes |Procrastination = 10 minutes 11 minutes, 12 seconds (uncut) |I'm with Stupid = 11 minutes |Sailor Mouth = 11 minutes |Artist Unknown = 11 minutes |Jellyfish Hunter = 11 minutes |The Fry Cook Games = 11 minutes |Squid on Strike = 11 minutes |Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm = 11 minutes |The Algae's Always Greener = 11 minutes |SpongeGuard on Duty = 11 minutes |Club SpongeBob = 11 minutes |My Pretty Seahorse = 11 minutes |Just One Bite = 10 minutes, 21 seconds 10 minutes, 54 seconds (uncut) |The Bully = 11 minutes |Nasty Patty = 11 minutes |Idiot Box = 11 minutes |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV = 11 minutes |Doing Time = 11 minutes |Snowball Effect = 11 minutes |One Krabs Trash = 11 minutes, 20 seconds |As Seen on TV = 11 minutes |Can You Spare a Dime? = 11 minutes |No Weenies Allowed = 11 minutes |Squilliam Returns = 11 minutes, 28 seconds |Krab Borg = 11 minutes, 50 seconds |Rock-a-Bye Bivalve = 11 minutes |Wet Painters = 11 minutes |Krusty Krab Training Video = 11 minutes, 15 seconds |Party Pooper Pants = 22 minutes |Chocolate with Nuts = 11 minutes |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V = 11 minutes, 51 seconds |New Student Starfish = 11 minutes, 28 seconds |Clams = 11 minutes, 25 seconds |Ugh = 22 minutes |The Great Snail Race = 11 minutes, 15 seconds |Mid-Life Crustacean = 11 minutes |Born Again Krabs = 11 minutes, 30 seconds |I Had an Accident = 11 minutes, 23 seconds |Krabby Land = 11 minutes |The Camping Episode = 11 minutes |Missing Identity = 11 minutes |Plankton's Army = 11 minutes |The Sponge Who Could Fly = 22 minutes |SpongeBob Meets the Strangler = 11 minutes |Pranks a Lot = 11 minutes |Μπομπ ο Σφουγγαράκης: Η Ταινία = 88 λεπτά |Fear of a Krabby Patty = 11 minutes |Shell of a Man = 11 minutes |The Lost Mattress = 11 minutes |Krabs vs. Plankton = 11 minutes |Have You Seen This Snail? = 22 minutes |Skill Crane = 11 minutes |Good Neighbors = 11 minutes |Selling Out = 11 minutes |Funny Pants = 11 minutes |Dunces and Dragons = 22 minutes |Enemy In-Law = 11 minutes |Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture = 11 minutes |Patrick SmartPants = 11 minutes |SquidBob TentaclePants = 10 minutes, 32 seconds |Krusty Towers = 11 minutes |Mrs. Puff, You're Fired = 10 minutes, 37 seconds |Chimps Ahoy = 11 minutes |Ghost Host = 10 minutes, 48 seconds |Whale of a Birthday = 10 minutes, 51 seconds |Karate Island = 11 minutes |Ότι Λάμπει... = 10 λεπτά, 50 δευτερόλεπτα |Wishing You Well = 11 minutes |New Leaf = 11 minutes |Once Bitten = 10 minutes, 38 seconds |Bummer Vacation = 10 minutes, 49 seconds |Wigstruck = 11 minutes |Squidtastic Voyage = 10 minutes, 40 seconds |That's No Lady = 10 minutes, 42 seconds |The Thing = 11 minutes |Hocus Pocus = 10 minutes, 37 seconds |Driven to Tears = 10 minutes, 52 seconds |Rule of Dumb = 10 minutes, 50 seconds |Born to Be Wild = 10 minutes, 46 seconds |Best Frenemies = 10 minutes, 52 seconds |The Pink Purloiner = 11 minutes |Squid Wood = 11 minutes |Best Day Ever = 11 minutes, 15 seconds |The Gift of Gum = 11 minutes |Friend or Foe = 21 minutes, 50 seconds |The Original Fry Cook = 11 minutes |Night Light = 10 minutes, 53 seconds |Rise and Shine = 4 minutes |Waiting = 7 minutes |Fungus Among Us = 11 minutes |Spy Buddies = 11 minutes |Boat Smarts = 4 minutes |Good Ol' Whatshisname = 7 minutes |New Digs = 11 minutes |Krabs à la Mode = 11 minutes |Roller Cowards = 10 minutes, 48 seconds |Bucket Sweet Bucket = 11 minutes |To Love a Patty = 10 minutes, 54 seconds |Breath of Fresh Squidward = 11 minutes, 18 seconds |Money Talks = 7 minutes |SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget = 4 minutes |Slimy Dancing = 10 minutes, 52 seconds |The Krusty Sponge = 10 minutes, 49 seconds |Sing a Song of Patrick = 11 minutes |A Flea in Her Dome = 10 minutes, 50 seconds |The Donut of Shame = 7 minutes, 9 seconds |The Krusty Plate = 4 minutes |Goo Goo Gas = 10 minutes, 51 seconds |Le Big Switch = 11 minutes |Atlantis SquarePantis = |Picture Day = |Pat No Pay = |BlackJack = |Blackened Sponge = 10 minutes, 52 seconds |Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob = 11 minutes |The Inmates of Summer = 11 minutes |To Save a Squirrel = 11 minutes |Pest of the West = 21 minutes, 50 seconds |20,000 Patties Under the Sea = 11 minutes |The Battle of Bikini Bottom = 11 minutes |What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? = 21 minutes, 51 seconds |The Two Faces of Squidward = 10 minutes, 45 seconds |SpongeHenge = 11 minutes |Banned in Bikini Bottom = 10 minutes, 56 seconds |Stanley S. SquarePants = 11 minutes |House Fancy = 11 minutes |Krabby Road = 11 minutes, 7 seconds |Penny Foolish = 11 minutes |Nautical Novice = 11 minutes |Spongicus = 11 minutes |Suction Cup Symphony = 10 minutes, 53 seconds |Not Normal = 11 minutes |Gone = 11 minutes |The Splinter = 11 minutes |Slide Whistle Stooges = 11 minutes, 6 seconds |A Life in a Day = 11 minutes |Sun Bleached = 11 minutes |Giant Squidward = 11 minutes, 5 seconds |No Nose Knows = 11 minutes |Patty Caper = 11 minutes |Plankton's Regular = 11 minutes |Boating Buddies = 11 minutes |The Krabby Kronicle = 11 minutes, 6 seconds |The Slumber Party = 11 minutes, 7 seconds |Grooming Gary = 11 minutes |SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One = 22 minutes, 31 seconds |Porous Pockets = 11 minutes |Choir Boys = 10 minutes, 44 seconds |Krusty Krushers = 11 minutes |The Card = 10 minutes, 53 seconds |Dear Vikings = 11 minutes |Ditchin' = 10 minutes, 55 seconds |Grandpappy the Pirate = 11 minutes |Cephalopod Lodge = 10 minutes, 55 seconds |Squid's Visit = 11 minutes |To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants = 11 minutes |Shuffleboarding = 11 minutes |Professor Squidward = 11 minutes |Pet or Pests = 11 minutes |Komputer Overload = 11 minutes |Gullible Pants = 11 minutes |Overbooked = 11 minutes |No Hat for Pat = 11 minutes |Toy Store of Doom = 11 minutes |Sand Castles in the Sand = 11 minutes |Shell Shocked = 11 minutes |Chum Bucket Supreme = 11 minutes |Single Cell Anniversary = 11 minutes |Truth or Square = |Pineapple Fever = 11 minutes |Chum Caverns = 11 minutes |The Clash of Triton = |Tentacle-Vision = 11 minutes |I ♥ Dancing = 11 minutes, 2 seconds |Growth Spout = 11 minutes |Stuck in the Wringer = 11 minutes |Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy = 11 minutes |The Inside Job = 11 minutes |Greasy Buffoons = 11 minutes |Model Sponge = 11 minutes |Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful = 11 minutes |A Pal for Gary = 11 minutes |Yours, Mine and Mine = 11 minutes |Kracked Krabs = 11 minutes |The Curse of Bikini Bottom = |Squidward in Clarinetland = |SpongeBob's Last Stand = |Back to the Past = |The Bad Guy Club for Villains = |A Day Without Tears = |Summer Job = |One Coarse Meal = |Gary in Love = |The Play's the Thing = |Rodeo Daze = |Gramma's Secret Recipe = |The Cent of Money = |The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom = |Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle = |The Curse of the Hex = |The Main Drain = |Trenchbillies = |Sponge-Cano! = |The Great Patty Caper = |That Sinking Feeling = |Karate Star = |Buried in Time = |Enchanted Tiki Dreams = |The Abrasive Side = |Earworm = |Hide and Then What Happens? = |Shellback Shenanigans = |The Masterpiece = |Whelk Attack = |You Don't Know Sponge = |Tunnel of Glove = |Krusty Dogs = |The Wreck of the Mauna Loa = |New Fish in Town = |Love That Squid = |Big Sister Sam = |Perfect Chemistry = |Accidents Will Happen = |The Other Patty = |Drive Thru = |The Hot Shot = |A Friendly Game = |Sentimental Sponge = |Frozen Face-Off = |Squidward's School for Grown-Ups = |Oral Report = |Sweet and Sour Squid = |The Googly Artiste = |A SquarePants Family Vacation = |Patrick's Staycation = |Walking the Plankton = |Mooncation = 11 minutes |Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation = 11 minutes |Ghoul Fools = |Mermaid Man Begins = 11 minutes |Plankton's Good Eye = 11 minutes |Barnacle Face = 11 minutes |Pet Sitter Pat = 11 minutes |House Sittin' for Sandy = 11 minutes |Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom = 11 minutes |Bubble Troubles = |The Way of the Sponge = |The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom = 11 minutes |Bubble Buddy Returns = 11 minutes |Restraining SpongeBob = 10 minutes, 54 seconds |Fiasco! = 11 minutes |Are You Happy Now? = 11 minutes |Planet of the Jellyfish = 11 minutes |Free Samples = 11 minutes |Home Sweet Rubble = 10 minutes, 52 seconds |Karen 2.0 = 11 minutes |InSPONGEiac = |Face Freeze! = |Glove World R.I.P. = |Squiditis = |Demolition Doofus = |Treats! = |For Here or to Go = |It's a SpongeBob Christmas! = |Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! = |Chum Fricassee = |The Good Krabby Name = |Move It or Lose It = |Hello Bikini Bottom! = |Extreme Spots = |Squirrel Record = |Patrick-Man! = |Gary's New Toy = |License to Milkshake = |Squid Baby = |Little Yellow Book = |Bumper to Bumper = |Eek, an Urchin! = |Squid Defense = |Jailbreak! = |Evil Spatula = |It Came from Goo Lagoon = |Safe Deposit Krabs = |Plankton's Pet = |Don't Look Now = |Séance Shméance = |Kenny the Cat = |Yeti Krabs = |Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκη Απολύεσαι = 22 λεπτά |Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης: Έξω απ'τα Νερά του = 92 λεπτά |Lost in Bikini Bottom = |Tutor Sauce = |Squid Plus One = |The Executive Treatment = |Company Picnic = |Pull Up a Barrel = |Sanctuary! = 10 minutes, 55 seconds |What's Eating Patrick? = 11 minutes |Patrick! The Game = 11 minutes |The Sewers of Bikini Bottom = 11 minutes |SpongeBob LongPants = 11 minutes |Larry's Gym = 11 minutes |The Fish Bowl = 11 minutes |Married to Money = 11 minutes |Mall Girl Pearl = 11 minutes |Two Thumbs Down = 11 minutes |Sharks vs. Pods = 11 minutes |CopyBob DittoPants = 11 minutes |Sold! = 11 minutes |Lame and Fortune = 11 minutes |Goodbye, Krabby Patty? = 22 minutes |Sandy's Nutmare = 11 minutes |Bulletin Board = 11 minutes |Food Con Castaways = 11 minutes |Snail Mail = 11 minutes |Pineapple Invasion = 11 minutes |Salsa Imbecilicus = 11 minutes |Mutiny on the Krusty = 11 minutes |The Whole Tooth = 11 minutes |Whirly Brains = 10 minutes, 58 seconds |Mermaid Pants = 10 minutes, 58 seconds |Unreal Estate = 11 minutes |Code Yellow = 10 minutes, 59 seconds |Mimic Madness = 11 minutes |House Worming = 8 minutes, 25 seconds |Snooze You Lose = 10 minutes, 54 seconds |Krusty Katering = 10 minutes, 50 seconds |SpongeBob's Place = 11 minutes |Plankton Gets the Boot = 11 minutes |Life Insurance = 10 minutes, 54 seconds |Burst Your Bubble = 10 minutes, 55 seconds |Plankton Retires = 10 minutes, 53 seconds |Trident Trouble = 10 minutes, 57 seconds }}